


Black ice

by Rose_Cat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Cat/pseuds/Rose_Cat
Summary: Ushijima and Kawanishi are walking down a snowy road on winter.It's a tad more eventful then they thought.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 2





	Black ice

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for a rare ship, so I chose Kawanishi x Ushijima! I hope you like it! This is my first work for Haikyuu!!

It was a cold winter day. The wind, already bitingly cold, felt like it could freeze anything it touched. Snow fell onto slippery pavement and coloured Kawanishi's ginger hair with white flecks. The boy was wearing a deep red scarf, gifted to him by his boyfriend of four months, Ushijima, a thick white cotton jumper covered by a plain olive jacket. Black jogging bottoms hugged his frozen legs, white trainers doing nothing to stop the cold clawing it's talons into his feet. Shivering, Kawanishi pressed himself into Ushijima's side, the older male wrapping an arm around his waist. Ushijima simply wore a black knitted jumper, grey jeans, slightly frayed from being worn so much, and the beige leather boots Kawanishi brought him for his birthday. 

"Wakatoshi?" 

"Hm?"

"How the hell are you not cold?". Ushijima chuckled and tightened his grip on Kawanishi's waist, bringing him closer to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

"Because I do not feel the cold while you feel it too much, you should know this.". That was true enough. Last week Kawanishi had been huddled underneath a pile of blankets, still shivering even after putting on two jumpers while Ushijima was fine with just a jacket. Kawanishi couldn't understand how it was possible. The younger boy snorted, a sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue until Ushijima yelled in suprise as he fell to the ground, landing with a cartoonish splat. 

"A-are you o-ok?!" Kawanishi asked between hysterical laughter. Ushijima grumbled as he shakily stood up.

"I must have stepped on black ice." Ushijima said, pouting as his boyfriends laughter became louder.

Though he did laugh when Kawanishi fell with a shriek. 

Ushijima tried to stop, but his laughter instead doubled as Kawanishi slipped yet again on the same spot when he attempted to stand. 

"Shut up Wakatoshi and help me up!" The younger man yelled, tips of his ears burning red. It took a good minute, but Ushijima managed to catch his breath and bent down, stretching his arm out.

"Sorry Taichi, but the timing was fantastic." He said, helping his boyfriend up. "That was very funny though. You fell while you were laughing at me for doing the same thing."

"I must have stepped on some black ice." Kawanishi quoted, smirking. Ushijima rolled his eyes and snaked his arm around Kawanishi's waist again. Kawanishi kissed Ushijima's shoulder as he rest his head on it, walking back to the Shiratorizawa dorms without another incident.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos would be appreciated!


End file.
